


Скажи

by fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Драбблы R-NC17_2017 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, драма, смерть персонажа, упоминание блад-плея
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017





	Скажи

**С** кажи, каково это, Хакс, смотреть в глаза любовнику, почти любимому, почти другу и выносить ему смертный приговор? Каково это — делать шаг вперед, оставляя его позади? Говорить, кривя губы в подобии улыбки, о том, что ему нет места не только рядом с тобой. Ему нет места вообще. Нигде в этой галактике, во имя мира и спокойствия которой должны исчезнуть все джедаи и ситхи. В идеале — все одаренные в целом. Все, начиная с него.  
  
Скажи, генерал, нет, уже Император: каково это — предавать того, ради кого готов был рискнуть не только карьерой, но и жизнью? Того, кто помог тебе занять этот трон?   
Скажи, что он орудие в твоих руках — не более. Соври, что это не перед ним ты стоял на коленях, с жадностью заглатывая член, и не ему ты целовал руки, не его умолял  _продолжать_. Не ему клялся в любви.  
  
Скажи, Хакс, тебе понравилась его покорность? То, как стойко он перенес твой удар в спину? Как и тогда, раньше, когда он с такой же покорностью подставлял под твои руки шею. Позволял много больше, чем готов был позволить ты сам. Бедный мальчик так и не уяснил, что любые привязанности — это слабость? И посмотри, они действительно уничтожили его.   
Он так кричал под тобой, требуя большего, хотел бы ты услышать его сейчас, скажи? Отчаянный, полный боли и ненависти крик. Тебе бы понравилось.  
  
Разве не смешно — он до последнего не верил, что ты не шутишь, кто угодно, но только не ты. Тебе нравится кровь на твоих белых одеждах и белых же перчатках? Его кровь. Тебе же так нравилось играть с ним в эти игры — водить лезвием по коже в опасной близости от шеи, рисовать тонкие, быстро заполняющиеся кровью узоры. Этими руками ты не раз ласкал его тело — такое удивительно жадное и падкое на ласку, но готовое к боли. Этими руками ты сжимал его горло, одновременно лаская член, доводил до оргазма, касался губ, пока он слизывал с твоих пальцев собственную сперму. Он шутил, что его сердце в твоих руках, кажется, теперь ему не смешно.  
  
Смотри, как он прекрасен — твой магистр.  
  
Смотри и помни — Император может быть только один.  
  
Всегда один.  
  
Скажи, Хакс, ты рад?


End file.
